ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nu-13
Nu-13 is a Murakumo Unit who was sealed in the Sheol Gate. She was the final boss and a playable character in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger and BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma. She reappears in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift as Lambda's Unlimited Form. Biography A Murakumo-built being was programmed to terminate everyone within her path. If she wants to bring total domination, she must absorbed she loved the most, Ragna the Bloodedge. The Legacy of Nu-13 *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2008-2009)'' *''BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma (2012-2014)'' Appearance Nu-13's design is wholly based on the Mecha Musume concept, a design motif that includes 'humanizing' machines or inanimate objects. In the case of Nu, hers is based on swords. When not in battle, she appears as a young girl with sunken red eyes and long silver hair tied into a braid held together by a single blade. She wears a bright jumpsuit and a long flowing cape with red-colored tape seals attached to the end. She wears the Azure Grimoire as an eyepatch that covers her right eye. When assuming battle position, she dons futuristic sword-themed armor that features a set of eight disembodied blades that float behind her in a wing-like formation. She now dons a visor with a singular eye and horns at the end. In Calamity Trigger, Noel Vermillion once saw a "younger" version of Nu. She wore a blue dress and had much longer hair, resembling Noel physically. This version is also seen when Nu is affected by Amane's Astral Heat, but she has her eyepatch in this occasion. Personality Being a prime field device, Nu's emotions were sealed away, becoming little more than an emotionless machine who kills anyone that obstructs her programming or whom she determines to be hostile. When around Ragna the Bloodedge, however, her personality changes to that of a yandere who is absolutely infatuated with him. In her mind, Nu must have Ragna to herself, and anyone who gets in the way of her love must die. At heart, however, Nu is a sad and lonely girl who has endured years of nightmarish torture, clinging to her memories of Ragna to give her hope. It is for this reason that she hates humans, and wants to merge with Ragna to form the Black Beast. In Chrono Phantasma, Nu's personality is more or less the same as in previous games. However, she seems to have acquired habits from the time her soul inhabited another body, as seen during combos with Sword Summoner; she counts the hits in German, like she used to do as Lambda. Theme Music Nu-13's theme song is "Awakening the Chaos" from BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger. Sprites Trivia *Nu uses more sexual innuendo than any other character in Calamity Trigger, mostly when speaking to Ragna. Such cases are: (Note: Nu almost always smiles when speaking to Ragna). **"You knew what you were doing that time." - Ragna's response is "I told you to shut up!" - "You were smiling." **"You slashed me... pierced me all over... when I was completely defenseless!" **"Those are one and the same. You know it hurt so much last time...! When you lashed out at me, I thought I was a goner!" **"But today's gonna be different. See? I even have a new body, and I can talk." **"How would you like it? Gentle? Or a bit more rough perhaps?" **"Don't wanna talk, hm? Perhaps you'll open up after something a bit more...physical?" *On BlazBlue Japanese official website, Nu's voice actor was listed as "????". Gallery Illustrations Nu-13_(Calamity_Trigger,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Nu-13_(Continuum_Shift,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (Lambda's Unlimited Form) Nu-13_(Chronophantasma,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Story Artworks Nu-13_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal).png|Without Armor Nu-13_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Pre_Battle).png|Pre-Match Nu-13_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Defeated).png|DEFEAT! Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Artificial Human Beings Category:Murakumo Units Category:BlazBlue Category:Neutral Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters Born in December Category:Boundary Interface Prime Field Devices Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2008 Category:BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Characters Category:BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Characters